My Sanctuary
by Cereza101
Summary: What happens if another con-artist seeks revenge on the same three people who ruined Edmund Dantes? Will the Count and the Con-artist go at each others throats or will they put their differences aside to destroy their enemies? The Count X OC
1. Beware the Conartist

**Okay, so I've been having this story stuck in my head for a while now and thought that I should post it. Hopefully this story is up to your standards.**

**Enjoy !**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 1_

The lights of Paris were as bright as ever during the night, as usual, the rich show off their wealth with expensive clothes, trinkets, and beautifully crafted carriages. Paris will be a tad different, for you see, three certain fools will make a deal with a devil.

_September 7, 5048 Night Before_

A girl about fifteen years old walks the streets of Paris, passing by the wealthy and the expensive shops. She seems of someone who isn't of nobility, but looks are deceiving. This particular girl seems plain even if her black Fedora hat is tilted so her face won't be seen. Casually walking with a violin on her back and hands in her jean pockets. People stare after her as she is not appropriately 'clothed' as a noble. Tonight is the last day that she will have freedom from politics and such. Tomorrow night is when she will start to raise hell against those who have wronged her.

_~September 8, 5048_~

"Excuse me, waiter," a young girl called with a monotone voice, in one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris, "would you mind giving that couple next to the window the most expensive wine in this party please? Just go to the back and say that the," she motioned her finger for the waiter to come closer and whispered, "Lady in White requests it," in his ear.

"Yes of course Mademoiselle, but there are only 5 bottles left and reserved for the groom and the bride. What if I get into trouble and if the couple asks who it's from?" The waiter seemed nervous, as he could not see her face through the black hat. Not to mention he was new and young.

"If they wish to know then I would gladly introduce myself to them and don't worry about the new couple, surely they would not mind just one bottle disappearing." The girl said lazily as she was playing with her wine, swishing it around in the glass.

The waiter bowed and left to retrieve the wine. As the finest wine was going to be fetched, the mysterious girl dipped her hat lower to hide her face as two little boys ran past her seat. The girl smirked and as she sipped her drink and allowed the scene to play before her. As she turned around to watch the other people in the opposite direction, the girl's eyes couldn't help but admire the strangers having the time of their lives in the party that was going marvelous.

"Mercedes, please try to relax. You mustn't worry about Albert. He's being looked after by the maids as we speak." A tanned skinned man was talking to his wife. The man was well dressed as well as the woman sitting across from him. One would say that they're rich, but they are what one would say "graciously" rewarded from the heavens.

"I know Fernand, but it's just that we always go out to a party with him and it feels weird without him."

"Oh Mercedes, he's a ten year old boy, surely he knows right from wrong by now." His head shook, "you must learn to calm your nerves and live a little. Albert is going to turn eleven soon. You shouldn't baby him."

"Excuse me Madame and Monsieur," the waiter came by and began to pour a drink for Mercedes, "I don't mean to interrupt but a person has requested you to have this wine. It is a gift to you." The waiter then began pour for the General and took it graciously as the waiter left their table. As he was about to take a sip, two children ran into the man's chair and caused him to spill the wine over himself.

"Oh, my!" Mercedes gasped.

"It's just a stain; I'll go and see if it'll wash off." He chuckled and stood up walking towards the restroom.

Mercedes was left alone at her table as she sighed in boredom.

"Excuse me Madame, but I couldn't help notice that you seem a bit jaded." Mercedes heard a female talk in a monotone voice behind her seat and turned around. She had a dark tan, wearing a white buttoned shirt and slacks with a black fedora hat tipped forward concealing her face along with small white boots with a small heel. Along her shoulders were long black wavy hair that reached just along her lower back and stomach. Her tanned hands at her side in a lazy manner.

"May I ask who you are?" Mercedes didn't feel well around this girl, her voice wavered as she asked. She could feel many emotions rolling off from this girl at once. Anger, hatred, sadness, happiness, and revenge. Something in her gut told her to turn away but the way she talked to her seemed innocent.

"Oh, please forgive me for my rudeness. I am Jacqueline; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jacqueline bowed allowing her hair to come from her back onto her shoulder and came back up.

"Yes, my name is Mercedes Morcef," her voice didn't shake this time, she sipped a bit of the wine to get rid of her nerves, Jacqueline's emotions seemed to be calming down rapidly.

"I do hope that the wine is to your liking?"

"You were the one who sent this?" Mercedes seemed surprised. From the attire she felt as though if she were not one who had the money since most women wear some kind of dress to this kind of party. But the air that she gave was one that demanded respect and to give in return. She went out of her musings as Jacqueline interrupted her thoughts.

"May I sit with you? It seems as though my 'date' stood me up tonight for the bar and I'd hate to spend it alone." Mercedes nodded her head and gestured to the seat next to her. "I do not see the man who was with you. Don't tell me that he ran off on you."

"Oh dear heavens no! He's my husband and merely went to the bathroom. You see he had an incident with the wine." Mercedes smiled.

"I see, then it is a good thing that I came by. It may take a while to get rid of most of the stain that the wine caused."

"Oh, may I ask what this wine is called? This is simply delicious. I've never tasted anything like it."

"It is called Chateau Cheval Blanc. One of the finest wines in Paris. By the way, you never told me why you seemed so melancholy. You shouldn't be sad, I'm sure that whatever it is, you will end up just fine. Maybe if you talked about your problems to me I could help you, woman to woman" The teenage girl offered with a lighter tone.

As Mercedes was about to question why she would help a complete stranger, Fernand came, "My, my Mercedes, I didn't know that you would've made a new friend so soon." Jacqueline turned her head slightly to the right and saw the General. Her aura flickered quickly as to say 'back off' but both of them didn't notice the change of the atmosphere. It was too sudden to tell the difference. Jacqueline stood up and put a hand out to shake his.

"I believe that you are Mercedes husband, correct? If so then you should know to never leave a lady waiting." She smirked but left as soon as it was there.

"Oh, my. I feel ashamed." He feigned embarrassment, "I am Fernand Morcef." He shook her hand and sat in his original chair in confusion as she did not curtsey or let him kiss her hand.

"Jacqueline." She took her chair with a cheery smile.

"May I ask what you are doing here in Paris? I can tell that you don't know the groom or the bride. I know all of the nobility and I have never seen you near any of them."

"I am new in Paris and here to open a business...that and a drunk man dragged me in here so I thought to myself 'why not indulge a bit.' He was my 'date' by the way. " Jacqueline turned to Mercedes.

"Really?" Mercedes seemed surprised at the business part and ignored the supposed date.

"Yes, and I've heard that in Paris females aren't exactly allowed to own a business here?"

"Yes, it's true unfortunately." Ferdinand responded in a fake caring tone, "it mostly has to do with the fact that many of them believe that a woman's job is to be a housewife." I saw Mercedes' face get a little bit more depressed.

"Well then I guess I have no choice," I said in a defeated tone for dramatic effect and saw the general smirk, he thought I was going to back out. Surely he is mistaken, "and by 'them' I believe that you are talking about men correct? Since I am not like any other woman I believe that I shall break this cycle. I am not your average woman, Monsieur Morcef." Jacqueline and Fernand were having a suffocating aura and a contest on who could be the most intimidating. "I must take over the family business, even if I am just a woman. I will not be one of those who are 'seen but not heard'. I will be heard and I will make a racket but I will not be seen. Some may call me crazy, but I think of it as a game." The teenager poured another glass of wine into a new glass. "I am –not to be bragging or anything- known as a child protégé. I had all of my education finished at the age of nine and am currently 15 years old." She drank the wine in one full gulp. "That is how my business will prosper, with hard work and dedication."

"Oh my, I did not know that an entrepreneur could be so young." Mercedes commented.

"Trust me Madame, I wouldn't have wanted to do this if it weren't for a certain promise I need to keep and I intend to."

"I have a question Jacqueline," Mercedes seemed nervous, "Why is it that you put your hat in that manor? I am sure that you are beautiful." this time she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I am flattered by your comment Madame and as I've said before, I don't not wish to be seen only heard." Mercedes nodded in understanding and seemed to admire her for someone so young to have such confidence.

They both began talking about many things and appeared to have bonded rather quickly. A reporter/photographer was taking pictures of all the guests and seemed to have his eyes captured of the scene that Fernand and Mercedes de Morcef was talking to a stranger and hitting it off rather nicely. Of course being the reporter/photographer that he is couldn't help but snap a picture or two and make this a new scoop since they seemed like the kind of people to talk only to the highest of nobility.

"Your son sounds rather well mannered; I'd like to meet him one day." There was a slight awkward silence, "I have a question Madame and Monsieur; do you happen to know an area where I may reside in Paris? I have been in a hotel recently and would like to actually live here since I plan to make this city the headquarters."

"Well there are three mansions actually, although the one over the bridge is a lot more expensive. The cheaper one is actually next to the Forest of Boulogne, and I must say that it is a very beautiful view. " Mercedes was bubbling with excitement at hearing that her new friend would move close by.

"I'll check it out as soon as possible, thank you for that piece of information." In the background, Ferdinand was boiling with rage. Even he could not understand why he wanted to keep the girl away from Mercedes but kept his mouth shut. For some reason it felt as if his past was out to haunt him again and this girl was connected to it. He hasn't seen Mercedes this happy since Albert was born and that's saying something. "If you'll excuse me, I must go, but not before I get a piece of cake from the bride and groom. It is almost midnight and I do not wish to be tired when I wake up to discuss my business plans with my employees and my second in charge." Jacqueline got up and bowed to them both. "And Mercedes," she gave her a black card that had white numbers on it; "if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. You as well general." Jacqueline left with a normal walk, some would expect her to be graceful, but she strides just like a regular person.

"What a sweet girl." Mercedes smiled.

That was not the case with Fernand. He loathed that she would be the first woman to own her own business but knew that he had to get on Jacqueline's good side. He had a feeling that you are either against her or with her.

_Let the games begin._

**I know that in my other story Daisy also has a violin but they both have it for entirely different reasons that you shall soon find out.**

**This is my first story on Gankutsuou and I wish to have some reviews on your views on this story. I've never tried writing this type of story with so many twists and OMG moments. I remember the first time I saw this show and thought DAMN the count is a very complicated character. So I thought to myself, instead of the regular girl who used to be close to the Count or just a regular noble why not try an original character with their own dark past? I also recommend these authors: **_Kyuketsuki - Aikouka__, RoseLoveHeartBeating, and Black Lace Lamb _**on more Gankutsuou fanfics. :D**

**P.S. Throughout the story I will try to make my character as original as possible, so if I accidentally make Jacqueline Mary-Sue, please tell me and I will change it.**


	2. The Ugly Side of Humanity

**Okay good news, I was able to update! Bad news, I have so much homework that it's practically flame resistant. Oh how I love the fire. Any who, we'll be getting a better idea of Jacqueline's life and such. I have so much to do with so little time. Without any further ado, enjoy this story and I hope to get feedback if I'm doing well or not!**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 2_

_One week later_

"Mother!" A little boy shouted as he ran through the halls of a beautiful mansion as the moonlight came in through the massive clear windows. "I have to tell you something!" The little energetic boy arrived in front of his parents' bedroom and began knocking with a smile on his face.

"Albert, calm down." Mercedes opened the door with a happy expression. "What news is so exciting that you simply must yell throughout the mansion?"

Albert was trying to catch his breath as he panted. "Daddy- said- that if I- start practicing- with a sword- that I- could be like him."

"Oh really?" Mercedes' eyebrow rose, she went out of from behind the door and closed with a small click. "Well then," Mercedes ruffled her child's hair, "you can tell your father, that your sword skills will increase," Albert was happy, "when you're older."

Just like that, his dreams were crushed. "But mom," Albert pouted cutely, "dad said he learned when he was younger than me and at this rate I'll never catch up to him."

"Albert, you know how I feel about violence."

"Please mother, I'll only use it in self-defense." Albert began walking with his mother while begging and following her like a lost puppy.

"How about a compromise instead of you following me around trying to convince me to let you practice fencing." She suggested looking down at Albert.

"A com-pro-mise?" He sounded the word out slowly as he never heard of that vocabulary before.

"Yes," she giggled at his wide eyes, "a compromise is when a group or two people can't decide on what to do but end up agreeing on something that all may agree on. Does that sound fair?"

Albert nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"Since your birthday is in a month how about I schedule someone to be your tutor? If you can show me that you do have potential, within a month and show that you are committed, I'll let you start taking these lessons more seriously."

"Really? You meant it?" Mercedes smiled and nodded yes. "Oh thank you mother! Thank you!" Albert cleaved to Mercedes with a hug and went downstairs laughing happily.

"Now…all I have to do is find someone who is good at fencing…I wonder." Mercedes walked back inside her room and rummaged through her drawer to discover a white phone number on a black card. And dialed the number.

The sun was not yet up but a certain raven-haired man was awake and doing his obligations around an average sized mansion. As he began polishing the vases there was a knock at the door. "Quien puede ser eso? Se trata de 6 de la mañana." The butler went and opened the door, "Jacqueline! Estuvo fuera toda la noche?!"

"Yes Sebastian, I had some…business to take care of, now if you would be as so kind as to prepare me a bath and make some tea. I am exhausted."

The butler bowed with his hand over his heart, "Por supuesto mademoiselle." He disappeared upstairs to draw his masters' bath and then went to make the herb tea with a lot of sugar cubes on the side in another plate. As he walked up with the tray to the master bedroom Jacqueline left the door open as she was already clean and changed into new attire with her hat in place.

"Sebastian," she dropped about ten sugar cubes into her tea, "what is the schedule for today?"

"Hoy tienes una cita con el vicepresidente de Crédit Foncier de France en 8. El CEO de Apple se quiere una audiencia con usted al mediodía. Su hermanita estará aquí en unas diez minutos y recebio una llamada de teléfono anoche de una mujer que pido ruinerse con usted."

"Did the woman say when?"

"No, ella no dijo, pero dejo una dirección." Sebastian took a piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Jacqueline.

She scanned the address and smiled. "I haven't seen her in a week."

"Y tu hermanita? Usted sabe que ella es muy puntual."

"Ah yes, my sister…Sebastian, how long has it been-"

"Jacqueline!" a scream was heard downstairs.

"Diez minutos."

"I see." A small pale Asian girl appeared dressed in white with short black hair suddenly tried to glomp Jacqueline with all her might.

"I missed you so much!" The little girl screamed. Jacqueline held the little girl back with one hand connecting to her forehead as she tried to hug her. Vivian tried to push her hand away but couldn't.

"Vivian, you know I don't like human contact, and what are you doing here?"

Vivian stopped trying to hug her, "I was sad and I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Vivian," Jacqueline sighed, "you saw me two weeks ago."

"I know, but it felt like forever. WOW! Your style still hasn't changed. I would have thought that after you left Spain, you'd quit wearing your hat like that. I liked it better when you didn't." Vivian pouted.

"Vivian" Jacqueline nodded, "you're too impulsive."

"No I'm not." Jacqueline ignored her and turned to the butler.

"Sebastián take care of her, I have to go for the first meeting of the day."

"Yay! I get to try Sebastián's crêpés! Oh and I'm going to need clothes too! Pink ones, and purple, and maybe even turquoise and-…where'd she go? Jacqueline?"

"Jacqueline ya dejo después dijiste 'ropa'." Sebastián said coolly.

Vivian kicked the ground. "Why does this always happen whenever I mention clothes?"

"Hey Franz! I have awesome news!" Albert sprinted through the green grassy courtyard to catch up to his childhood friend. "Yesterday my mom said that I can have a tutor so I can start practicing in fencing!" Albert's eyes widened with every word as Franz just shook his head and laughed at Albert's behavior.

"Maybe you should become a singer or something with those kinds of lungs."

"Hey! I am not that loud…right?"

Franz laughed again and began walking away. "Whatever you say."

"Franz. Franz!" Albert ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "I am not loud! I just have really strong lungs!" The two boys were wrestling in the grass for a while until they ran out of breath. As they stopped fighting, Franz noticed that a cloud looked like a seashell and at the sort of hat.

"Hey Albert, doesn't that remind you of when you, me, and Eugenie used to play almost every day?"

"Yeah," Albert tucked his hands under his head and stared at the traveling clouds, "Remember when we pulled a prank on her dad by shredding a gigantic amount of money with the lawnmower? His face was priceless!"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in a while actually."

"I miss her and the ideas she gave us. Without her, all three of us would have been grounded." His face dropped but his face suddenly lightened as if it was Christmas. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Albert hopped up and made eye contact with his blonde haired friend. "Maybe if I'm really good at fencing, I can teach you! That way we can both help each other if we're ever in trouble. Deal?"

Franz seemed hesitant, as he wasn't really confident in his skills since his father died. "Deal." They both shook on the promise.

"Albert! Your tutor is here!" One of the maids yelled out as her voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"Come on! Let's go meet him!" The two ten year olds ran with adrenaline pumping through their veins. The tutor was going to be the surprise of their lives.

Jacqueline hopped onto her black motorcycle and quickly switched her hat for the dark helmet. "The meeting went a lot better than I thought." She told herself and pulled out the address Sebastian had given her. "She asked to meet with her, but why now? Unless, something went wrong and can't be talked over the phone."

Jacqueline hit the gas and her tires screeched as she took off away from the Apple industries, heading into the directions of her GPS device. An hour later she stood before a mansion with closed silver gates. The gated mansion immediately opened as she got off her bike and walked it to the front entrance of the mansion. As she left her bike in the front courtyard, her head turned to the calm sound of the miniature waterfall behind her. "Hm. She would." She didn't bother to take off her black tinted helmet as she walked up the steps.

"I hope my tutor is nice! What do you think Franz?" They both arrived at the back door, now all they have to do now is run to the front door. But they are still exhausted from the wrestling earlier.

Jacqueline rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments until a timid maid opened the door.

"Come on! We're almost there!"

"This had better be worth it! I hate running!"

The teenaged girl was led into the living room and took a seat near the entrance she just came from.

"Oh good, you're here!" Mercedes yelled as Franz and Albert arrived in the living room. "It wasn't a problem," A voice was heard as Albert and Franz had their mouths open in surprise.

"It's been a week and you're already in need of me. What do you need, Phoebe?"

A fair skinned Philippino girl about five feet tall, stood before Jacqueline. "There's a rat in our vicinity. His name is," Phoebe brought out a holographic organizer between her fingers, "Luke Florence. His real name however is Darius. No last name, born 25 years ago in a poor house, little sister was shot dead and eaten by cannibals. Right now he is the head "Pimp", sells and kidnaps young boys and girls for his trafficking business. The prostitution business is a very well hidden secret throughout the nobility. The side job of his is to destroy any kind of business that may interfere with his business, which means us. His current career is fencing and very good at it." Phoebe turned the hologram around and showed Jacqueline all of his trophies in the picture.

Jacqueline smirked and started to laugh hysterically. Her laughter startled the maid who was still present in the room-of course she was sworn to secrecy. A peep out of her and anything of who she was would disappear without a trace of the maid's existence. The teenager's laugh subsided immediately, "Then lay the trap for him Phoebe. I have no patience for things that are in my way of my goals. Besides, he's so stupid to actually go undercover without back-up. You think that going in by yourself is the smartest thing to do, but you will eventually get caught. Every person needs a back-up plan."

"You still haven't changed I see."

"Never. The deaths will make no difference to me. I will do whatever is necessary in order to get what I want." Jacqueline took off her helmet as her long hair cascaded down and showed her face to Phoebe. The maid behind them tried to look at her face but nothing was revealed to her, "Even if it means I have to destroy those around me."

Phoebe looked down in disgust but didn't show it. She owed Jacqueline her life. "You know, we never did have that rematch you promised me." Phoebe tried to change the subject and thankfully it worked.

"Then I guess it will have to be another day."

"By the way, I didn't know that the Morcef family made a new friend. AKA-you." Phoebe tossed the hologram newspaper towards her old friend.

Jacqueline looked at the hologram and had a small surprised look on her face. In the picture were Mercedes, Fernand, and her talking amongst each other. What surprised her most was the fact that the headline said she was a whore. "Let the people think what they want. I for one don't care." She threw it back to Phoebe and placed the helmet back on, not bothering to tuck in her hair inside. "I'll see you again when I can. My little sister is here and I left her with Sebastian. Only god knows how long that 17 year old cat obsessed butler of mine will keep an eye on her." She turned around as she was about to walk out the door she suddenly stopped. "You have a month to get rid of him. If not I'll do it myself. You're still learning and I don't want you to risk it. Tell me if things get too sloppy." She walked out the door as Phoebe nodded in understanding. "It's one of the reasons I have you around. If anything, you're really good at tracking people down." She told herself as her motorcycle's engine roared to life.

Albert and Franz's mouth were wide open as they realized who was going to be the tutor. He was known throughout all of Paris. The young man turned to the two boys and smiled at them.

"Come on boys, don't be shy." Mercedes called them over, "Now introduce yourselves."

"My name is Albert!"

"And I'm Franz."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. My name is Florence. Luke Florence." The man smiled a nauseating sugary smile.

_OMAKE_

_ "I despise this place with a passion." Jacqueline was trying not to punch anyone who tried to look under her hat in order to see her face. "People are annoying and a pain in the as-…Butt." Jacqueline stopped herself from cussing in front of her innocent minded sister. Vivian doesn't even understand the "That's what she said" moments._

"_But this is, 'Forever 21' that we're talking about! The clothes here are so pretty!" Vivian replied with a chirp._

_ "This place is tainting you with its colors." Jacqueline is not really someone who has a lot of experience out of her house except for business deals and whatnot. _

_ "Por qué no te gusta?" Sebastian appeared out of nowhere holding the many colorful clothes that Vivian had picked out and appeared ready to fall._

_ "Sebastián, I am not a very colorful person in case you haven't noticed for the past six years that you have been working for my family." Her eyebrow arched in exasperation as the person who had been practically her elder brother hadn't noticed this._

_ "Tiene una personalidad compleja. Por supuesto que va a ser difícil para mi entender."_

_ Jacqueline ignored his comment and lifelessly looked through the racks, "People are not always going to be 'Forever 21'. I rather simpler clothes without any dresses. Only slacks, jeans and shirts."_

_ "But these have flowers!" Vivian had her doe eyes as she looked in her sisters' direction._

_ "You know what? I'm going to open my own clothing store next to 'Forever 21' and call it 'Finally 22' just to piss them off. I will fucking put them out of business."_

_ "Jacqueline…what does fucking mean?" Vivian's innocent mind never knew about cuss words since Jacqueline always kept her sheltered and away from society._

_ "Tienes mucho que aprender de pequeño." The Butler gave Vivian a pat on the head and smiled._

_ "I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole."_

**And I am finished with this chapter! Finally! My computer has been going all whack on me for a while now and haven't been able to update lately. That and my school work. I swear that it will be the death of me. :/**

**But any who, please comment! As I've said before, I want to improve my writing skills. **

Translations

_Sorry if my Spanish is out of whack. I haven't practiced it with my grandma in a while._

"Quien puede ser eso? Se trata de 6 de la mañana." (Who can that be? It's six in the morning.

"Jacqueline! Estuvo fuera toda la noche?" (Jacqueline! You were out all night?)

"Por supuesto mademoiselle." (Of course mademoiselle)

"Hoy tienes una cita con el vicepresidente de Crédit Foncier de France en 8. El CEO de Apple se quiere una audiencia con usted al mediodía. Su hermanita estará aquí en unas diez minutos y recibió una llamada de teléfono anoche de una mujer que pido ruinerse con usted."

(Today you have a meeting with the vice president of Crédit Foncier de France at 8 am. The CEO of Apple wants an audience with you in the afternoon. Your little sister will be here in ten minutes and you received a phone call last night from a woman who wanted to see you.)

"No, ella no dijo, pero dejo una dirección." (No, she did not say, but she left a direction)

"Y tu hermanita? Usted sabe que ella es muy puntual." (What of your Little sister? You know that she is very punctual.)

"Diez minutos." (Ten Minutes.)

"Jacqueline ya dejo después dijiste 'ropa'." (Jacqueline left when she heard 'clothes.')

_"Por qué no te gusta?" __(Why don't you like it?)_

_ "Tiene una personalidad compleja. Por supuesto que va a ser difícil para mi entender." (You have a complex personality. Of course it's difficult for me to understand.)_

_ "Tienes mucho que aprender de pequeño." (You have a lot to learn little one.)_


	3. Run as Fast as You Can, I'll Find You

**YAY! I uploaded-finally. I was going to upload this on Halloween night but I didn't have enough time. If you have any questions about the plot or characters feel free to message me. But it may take me awhile to respond back unless I have already finished my homework. I'm going to make The Count appear in later chapters, mostly because right now I'm trying to build the characters' background instead of rushing into the story. But I promise you that this will be worth the wait!**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 3_

"Mommy, I have a question." Albert walked up to Mercedes at the dinner table with a holographic newspaper behind his back as he stood on the balls of his feet in shyness.

"What is it dear?" Mercedes looked down in order to see Albert clearly. It was around brunch and Mercedes had just finished taking a stroll through the gardens and came back with a confident smile.

"What's a whore?"

Albert asked this as Mercedes was reaching for a plate it plunged onto the floor as her eyes widened in shock.

"Mom, you dropped the china." Albert's facial expression was innocent.

"Where did you hear that word?" Mercedes had a horrified expression of what her little boy just said.

"I thought you would know, since you and father were with one a week ago." Albert took out the holographic newspaper and showed it to Mercedes.

"No, it can't be. J-Jacqueline!" Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"Mom, what's a 'Jacqueline'?"

"Albert, Jacqueline is a friend of mine. A very sweet girl from what I can tell about the first meeting with her." Mercedes motioned for Albert to follow her to the master bedroom, "Jacqueline is a very successful person," she took another peek at the newspaper, "she's already made her business and it says that she's a lawyer," the percentage rate became visible as her fingers scrolled the page- 96% rate of succeeding, "a lawyer who is very good at her job and it also says here that she owns a…brothel. Oh my."

"What's a broth-"

"It's of no importance Albert. Just forget you ever heard that word." Mercedes was confused and angry at the same time, "Albert, would you like to meet Jacqueline? It's been a week since I last saw her."

)))

"The Butler did it!"

"Vivian…Sebastian wasn't he-"

"I swear it was him!"

"Vivian-"

"Only because of the cats-"

"Let me talk-"

"-he wanted me to dress up for Halloween as a cat, so I did then he began chasing me around while holding a French maid outfit towards me. Of course I said no and-"

"VIVIAN!"

"…Yes?" Vivian blinked owlishly at her older sister.

"I have a headache. Don't talk for a while…a _long_ while." Jacqueline said flatly toward her younger adopted sister.

"But Jacqueline! I have so many stories to tell you how I escaped the Butler and, and, and-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Jacqueline began talking in Spanish.

"Si senora?" The Butler in Black appeared out of thin air.

"Por favor recuerda me a no dar dulce a Vivian en la noche." Jacqueline said with a groan.

"Por supuesto."

Vivian was still talking non-stop about how Halloween was really awesome and of how much candy she received.

"Senora Jacqueline," Sebastian interrupted Vivian's rant.

"Yes?" she peeked from under her towel, revealing a brown eye.

"You received a message from a, Mrs. Morcef." Sebastian replied in English smoothly with a Spanish accent.

"It's about time; here I thought she forgot about me." Jacqueline slowly got up from the couch and replaced the towel with her hat. She walked to the office and strode into the corner of the office in front of a small bookshelf. "Play me the message."

A holographic screen appeared before the young girl and numbers appeared encoded in a message then Mercedes appeared.

Thump! The door to the office shook and Jacqueline sighed in exasperation.

"Sebastian, Vivian ran into the door again didn't she?" The butler nodded in agreement.

"Message. Is. Now. Playing." A robotic woman's and man's voice echoed together.

"Hello Jacqueline, it's been awhile since I last heard from you. Is everything alright? I saw the news and I am terribly sorry about the lies-" Jacqueline paused the message with the swipe of her hand.

"_Lies_? There was only one and I'm nobody's whore…" She referenced to the article and resumed the message.

"-the media has been coming up with. When you said you were an entrepreneur I had thought something along the lines of clothes or being in control of a business, not a brothel." Jacqueline's eyebrow arched in curiosity in what she was about to say, "Not that I'm judging you, it was just a bit of a surprise really." Mercedes looked like she was panicking, "Please don't take this the wrong way, and it's just that, you are only still a teenager. You act grown up and bear the weight on your shoulder, while others enjoy their youth and act… crazy." Mercedes had a frown that matched the sadness in her eyes. "I'd like you to come over to my estate and have tea. I want to discuss about you. I don't want you having a mental breakdown Jacqueline. You're still young; enjoy it because you may never know when it may be ripped from you." Mercedes' message ended and a black screen appeared with directions to her estate.

"Will you accept mademoiselle?"

"No, at least not yet." She turned away from the screen. "I still have a rat to extinguish. So far Phoebe hasn't sent me any information about him."

Yet as ironic as it seemed, at that exact same moment, she got her wish.

"Tienes una llamada."

"De quien?"

"Phoebe."

"…Put her through the private line."

)))

The morning light shined throughout the beautifully decorated mansion's windows. The maids were being pushed left and right, up and down through the manor. "Why does Madame Mercedes insist on having all of us running around at the same time? Is she expecting somebody?" One of the younger maids asked the head chef.

"We don't know. In the morning she was calm but then when she came out of her room, Madame became very excited and began shouting orders at everybody."

"Do you think that it may be some sort of famous person?"

"I have no idea."

"Ahem." The young maid turned around and her eyes widened. "Mary, please no gossiping about our guest." Mercedes' light voice carried through the kitchen.

"O-oh, of course." Mary bowed in understanding of the Madame's orders.

"Madame Mercedes, your guest is here." A robotic voice echoed into the kitchen.

"Oh! She's here!" Mercedes eyes widened as though they would pop out of the eye sockets. "Mary! Please make sure Albert will be ready on time. He wanted to meet my friend earlier this week."

"Of course Madame."

Mercedes went out into the front entrance of her home to meet her dear friend.

"Hello Madame Morcef." There stood Jacqueline with Vivian to her left and Sebastian on her right. Jacqueline and Sebastian bowed as Vivian looked around the mansion. "It has been almost two weeks has it not?" Jacqueline came back up.

"Yes, it has." Mercedes stared at what her young friend was wearing. A white V-neck shirt and a black scarf hung around her neck loosely. A black blazer hung straight down her hips. Her white leather pants clung to her legs shaping them perfectly, and wearing black Vans. Of course her black hat was covering her appearance tilted to the right of her face. No trace of a dress or skirt.

Mercedes was staring quite a bit at her style.

"Mercedes, are you not going to invite me deeper into your home to have tea? If not I can show myself out." Jacqueline replied uninterested in her surroundings.

"No, no. Please come in." Mercedes asked the maids to show them into the living room for tea.

Jacqueline stopped the maids and asked them to bring a bowl of at least 15 sugar cubes. She began pacing around the living room and noticed a window that showed two male figures in the distance practicing their sword skills. "That little boy over there, dressed in the white fencing outfit, he's Albert, my son."

The Spaniard girl looked on and couldn't help but notice at how poorly he was being instructed. Then again, who wouldn't be able to learn especially from a rat who's teaching him how to be a "great" swordsman? She left the window and took a seat next to a bubbly Vivian who couldn't seem to sit still without fidgeting. "Mercedes, why am I really here?"

Mercedes looked at her young friend in confusion, as she smiled and nodded at her. "I want to help you Jacqueline. I truly meant it in the message you received. I will not back out of my own words, even if you do push me away." The young girl was confused and did not know what she meant by that. "I know your kind; you push people away in order to have business first before spending time with your family." Jacqueline's gaze was now directed at a sleeping Vivian in her lap. She finally crashed from all the candy that she ate "Do not let go of what little family that you have, it will haunt you for the rest of your life." Mercedes voice turned to a depressing tone as if she knew what it felt to have the loss of somebody close.

"Very well. I shall dwell on your words and take them to heart Madame."

"I'm not finished yet Jacqueline. You will visit my home and talk to me every day for at least an hour until I have seen sufficient change in your way of lifestyle."

Jacqueline nodded no slowly, "I can't, I must run businesses, and that will only slow me down. Why are you going to such lengths to see if I'm going to be visiting you?" Her hand moved to pour the tea and put in at least 10 sugar cubes and mixed them in.

"Well, to be blunt about it, even I have no idea." Mercedes chuckled a bit, "You just have this weird vibe that's telling me that you need some sort of help. One that needs to relax in life and spend some alone time with yourself."

"We shall see." The young girl became curious, "What did you mean by 'haunt you for the rest of your life?' Did someone close to you die?"

"He…was a very dear person to me." Jacqueline dropped the subject and moved onto different subjects. "So, your son is taking fencing classes. May I ask who the instructor is?"

"Oh yes, of course! His name is Luke Florence." Her smile was back on her face.

"Luke Florence huh? How…interesting." The young Spaniard took a sip out of her sugary tea and smirked. 'Phoebe deserves a raise.'

)))

_Meanwhile_

"I hate you."

"Meow"

"Shut up you ugly cat!"

"Mreow."

"Ugh! I'm not getting paid enough for this." Phoebe was drunk and holding a half empty tequila bottle while on a counter with her head down. "Why did I agree to babysit Sebastians' cat?"

"Meow."

"Shut up! I am not stupid!"

"Meow…" The cat slightly tipped its head to the side.

"Jacqueline…save me." She took another swig of alcohol and ate some of Jacqueline's strawberry cake. "Hopefully she doesn't get pissed at me." She mumbled and looked at the clock. "Hope you kill the money cheating, rat soon." Phoebe is an angry drunk, don't mess with her.

)))

"Would you like to meet my son, Jacqueline?"

"Sure," she lifted the curled up Vivian gently into Sebastians' arms, "prepare the carriage."

"Si mademoiselle."

"Lead the way Mercedes."

)))

"Albert, you are doing it wrong. It must be like this." Florence began to demonstrate how to properly hold his stance when holding a sword against an opponent.

"Um…"

"This is the 30th time that I've showed you how to do this stance properly! Honestly, you can't even get the fucking basics right."

"I-I'm sorry." Albert looked as though he was about to tear up, "It's just that, you're not telling me what I'm doing wrong or how to fix it." His voice was meek and sad. Though, as soon as he looked behind his instructor, he noticed his mother and another woman. "Mom!" Albert yelled and dashed towards her to give her a hug.

"Hello Albert. How's your training?"

"It's…okay so far." The little boy kicked an invisible pebble and looked down in shame.

"I'm sure that you'll get better Albert." Jacqueline decided that now was the best time to appear before the little boy. "Albert, I'd like for you to meet somebody." Jacqueline appeared next to Mercedes and bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Jacqueline of Spain, monsieur." As soon as she finished introducing herself there were footsteps coming towards them.

"Why did you stop practicing? You still have to practice your-" The man turned pale as he noticed Jacqueline standing before him and tipped her hat slightly so he could see her left eye and her sweet smirk. "J-Jacqueline!"

"Why hello monsieur Florence. I told you that you'd be seeing me soon enough."

The atmosphere turned dark and gloomy. Shit was going to go down.

**Feel free to review! Again I apologize for this short chapter since usually they're a bit longer. Hopefully I got Albert's personality as a child since I don't really know how he acted.**

**Give a heads up if there are any errors and I'll change them as soon as possible!**

**Cereza101 out!**


	4. I Told You So

**How's it going my lovely readers? I apologize one hundred times over for not updating. I blame taking college courses while still in high school. Very difficult to do! I give you another chapter of my story. **

**I don't own The Count of Monte Cristo; I do, however, own my characters.**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 4_

"How do you know each other?" Mercedes asked.

"Let's just say that he owes me a little money and said it would be paid back with interest- time passed and that never happened nor did I ever hear from him." Her aura became phenomenal and bone chilling. "But I'm going to give Florence a chance to redeem himself." Jacqueline smirked.

"So your title is true, is it not mademoiselle?"

"What title do you mean?" her smirk fell, knowing exactly what Luke was talking about.

"You've lived here less than a month and are already called 'The Bitch of Paris'".

As Luke smirked Jacqueline only chuckled lightly, "Oh, how entertaining. I do wonder who in the world came up with such an _adorable_ pet name. What makes me this so called 'Bitch of Paris'?"

"You're a woman who doesn't even dress appropriately, you own a brothel, and a lawyer…I wonder what else that _lovely_ head of yours is hiding until the last minute." Florence snarled at her. He doesn't like surprises, it seems. Then again, if people were in the way of money—they would be of annoyance.

"At least I have a title; you can't even teach a boy how to be a proper swordsman. Furthermore, you don't even know how to use one properly."

"_Excuse me?_" His voice cracked but Jacqueline ignored him as she moved in front of Albert.

"Albert, when is your birthday?"

"Umm, this upcoming month Mademoiselle Jacqueline." The nervous young boy shuffled his feet back and forth as Luke stared down at him with malicious eyes.

"I'll make a wager with you Luke. On the day after his birthday he has to go against my apprentice. If he can nick her—just once—then your debt is gone. Like it never existed." Jacqueline thought to herself, 'Hook. Line.'

"You will erase _everything_?"

Jacqueline nodded.

"Very well, I accept this wager."

'And sinker.'

)))

In a small house just outside of France, there used to live a small family of three, with barely small amounts of food to live on. That family no longer existed due to one's wicked heart.

"Mama, where's daddy?" A little Chinese girl asked her mother as she helped prepare dinner in a small kitchen.

"I don't know Vivian. He's awfully late, isn't he?"

Vivian nodded and was sent away to her room to play with her little homemade dolls. Though she was poor and only owned the clothes she wore, her petite innocent heart kept her happy to be with her family.

_Bang!_

Vivian looked up at the door and cocked her head to the side slowly. She got up from the floor of her bed and trekked upon the one story house. There, on the kitchen floor was the body of her now deceased father. A bullet wound to his head. Her eyes slowly ascended up to meet the gaze of her mother's eyes. She was hovering upon the body of the deceased body with a gun in her hand, and turned trembling away from Vivian now only letting her see a side-view of her face. She put the gun next to her temple, but before she pulled the trigger, Vivian's mother said a name, "Villefort."

_Bang!_

Blood was splattered against the walls and against Vivian's clothes and pure white face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Vivian screamed with a high pitch scream that would bring banshees to shame. She ran out of the house and ran as far as could away from that death stained house. She ran all the way into town and bumped into an older girl with short blonde hair and white shades, but it was night—she couldn't see her face as it began to rain with lightning and thunder, The light from the storm allowed her face to glow and the girl's eyes were revealed to be brown behind the shades.

"Jacqueline!" Vivian awoke from her dream screaming for her 'sister'. As she calmed she noticed a figure sitting in a chair next to her bedside along with a small light on her counter, illuminating parts of the room.

"The dreams are coming back aren't they?" Jacqueline was looking at Vivian with eagle eyes. It was uneasy to have her stare at someone with such uncanny eyes. Vivian just stared right back but without any kind of emotion. "I'll have Sebastian prepare something for you. I'm sure with those screams you awakened Phoebe. She'll be here shortly." Jacqueline stood from her chair but Vivian's small hands caught her upper arm.

"Can you stay with me Jacqueline?"

"No, I have work to do, but your sister will stay with you."

"But Phoebe isn't here yet." Jacqueline removed Vivian's arm from hers.

"You must remain the white innocent flower that you are. No violence, no cursing, lying, -sins. I am the exact opposite of you Vivian. Do not become me." Jacqueline flicked Vivian's forehead as her legs carried towards the door.

"The day you saved me you were wearing a wig and sunglasses and it was night. Why were you wearing them?"

"Goodnight Vivian." The Spaniard grunted out of her mouth.

"But Jacque-"

"I said _Goodnight_!" Vivian jumped at the sound of the powerful voice as Jacqueline left the room. The Spaniard closed her eyes as she leaned against Vivian's door.

"You never told her about why you cover your eyes…Why they disgust you so much." Jacqueline opened her eyes and looked to the right only to meet Phoebe's gaze. "Those blue contacts you have will only last so long…you can't change the color of your eyes and you will have to eventually tell her."

"I will, just not now."

"Yet you told me?"

"That was an accident; I was intoxicated and told you." There was silence in the hallway due to the conversation that Jacqueline clearly didn't want to have. "I need to do my other job. So stay with her for a while until Sebastian come up with her tea."

"Jacqueline…" Phoebe trailed off as Jacqueline stopped mid-step. "Don't die."

The secretive girl only smirked, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll bring Sebastian with me." She lightly chuckled as Phoebe's eye twitched in annoyance and mumbled something along "Vivian" and "stupid butler pedophile" and disappeared into Vivian's room.

The Spaniard shook her head with exasperation and left towards her room to change into a white flowing dress for her side job. "It's going to be a long night."

)))

Along the streets of France was a figure with a black cloak that shrouded in secret and strode through the night. At the person's side was a rather unique type of weapon not known in France. It was not a fencing sword—it was a simple katana sword encrusted with a family crest. The hilt had black but with white wrappings on it, the actual blade had a slight curve to it with a dragonhead near the hilt.

"The storm is approaching" the figure clad in darkness sharply turned around and left into the night, as the figure sheathed the katana into the empty hand, not a few seconds later the person vanished as lightning struck the ground.

)))

"Jacqueline, you must wake up. If you don't the people you are supposed to meet will harass you." Sebastian said with his Spanish accent.

"Detesto a los Lunes." Jacqueline covered her face with a white fluffy blanket as Sebastian pulled the curtains away from the large windows.

"Today you have a meeting with Madame Elizabeth of London at 10 A.M. until noon, a conference with Leonardo da Vinci-"

"da Vinci?"

"He is a descendant and rumored to be as great as the original-at 1 P.M. and you must help train Phoebe for the sparring match against Albert this upcoming month."

Jacqueline groaned and curled into a ball as the light burned her brown eyes when Sebastian pulled the blankets off of the zombie girl.

"Mmm. Leave me."

"Pero senora, if you don't get up this instant they will not give you the donations that you need."

"Remind me to have Phoebe beat you with a stick…an _ugly_ stick." Sebastian chuckled and went out the door to give her privacy. "So it begins." Jacqueline opened her closet door and in there were outfits for training and an old soccer trophy. "Don't know why I even bother to keep that." She carelessly threw the thing out the closed window and broke through the glass as it fell out of her house and into a garden bush.

Suddenly Phoebe burst into her room and started to speak in gibberish, "_Ninakaw yung tabak mo! Ninakaw yung tabak mo!"_

"Calm down Phoebe, you know I don't speak Tagalog." She stopped her right hand girl from hyperventilating.

"Your," gasp, "sword," gasp, "was stolen." Phoebe gulped in anticipation.

Jacqueline's eyebrow arched, "Which one?"

"Umm," Phoebe began to twiddle her thumbs and responded in a meek voice, "The one with the dragon head engraved near the hilt and that grandpa gave to you." The Spaniard girl's eyes widened for a fraction but immediately composed herself.

"I'm sure that it will show up later," her voice flat and unconcerned, "right now I need your head cleared and you owe me a favor."

Phoebe blinked owlishly in curiosity, "What kind of favor?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the training room. What time is it?"

"It's 6 o'clock…wait training room?"

"Damn butler-oh yes training. We'll start with a 4 mile run and stop for a breather and then finish with the beep test (1)."

Phoebe's expression- 0.0

)))

_Day after Albert's Birthday_

"Jacqueline! Why didn't we practice with the sword? All you've been training me for is running a marathon."

"Because I need you to lose the fight."

"W-what? I thought that you wanted me to win and silence Florence?"

Jacqueline nodded, "You're not experienced with a rapier, nor the customs on how to fight properly with a rapier. I need his guard to be down so I can go in for the kill."

"But you said that I-"

"That was before I hacked into his computer. Phoebe…he knows about you and Vivian, he has blue prints of my mansion, and pictures of the both of you leaving the house."

"Isn't that why you've been training me for 3 years? I want to do this!"

"You're naïve. You think that just because you've had a few years of training that you can best the world? You believe that someone who has had years of honing their skill is someone who can be defeated by an amateur?"

"You think you can beat him?" Phoebe snapped back.

"I did not choose this type of life Phoebe, I was born into this. You knew and I gave you a choice. Stay with me and suffer the consequences or I can adopt you into a different family with no connections to me whatsoever." At this Phoebe stayed quiet, she knew that Jacqueline was only saying this for her safety and Vivian's but could not fathom why she displayed such hurtful words. "Do not expect me to pity you, or Vivian, because I especially don't pity myself. The world does not revolve around us."

)))

"Remember what I told you…let him win."

Phoebe nodded and took hold of the blade and copied the stance Albert had. After a few seconds of holding still they rushed at each other. Albert was more offensive due to his training and Phoebe was defensive due to the endurance she had because of Jacqueline.

15 minutes passed and she was not breaking a sweat, Albert, however was breathing heavily. She knew that the next blow would have to seem real; thank god she paid any attention to her physics class. As Albert went in for a jab she faked right and "accidentally" got cut on her arm.

"Albert is the winner of this match!"

Florence smiled and looked over at Jacqueline's area. His smile immediately disappeared as he saw her giggling in her hand and caught his with her fake blue ones. Of course he did not know they were brown but that color was disturbing to him. It glowed.

)))

_Two weeks later_

"Oh my!" Mercedes gasped as she read a letter with an insignia on it.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" Jacqueline asked with a fake worrisome expression as she put down her cup of tea on the table.

"I just received word about Monsieur Florence. He was brutally murdered."

"Oh? May I ask how?"

"Apparently he was viciously tortured and then decapitated."

"Really?" Jacqueline answered with an astonished face.

"Yes, and that's not the worst of it. His head was put on top of his gate in his front yard." Mercedes turned a little green after mentioning that. "While the police were investigating his murder they also found evidence of human trafficking but with small children. I am so glad that Albert is safe. I can't believe that he was so close to my boy."

"Yes, I can't either." She responded in a deadpanned voice.

"Albert is going to be rather disappointed that he won't get his lessons though. Unless…" Mercedes looked at Jacqueline as she poured large amounts of sugar into her tea. "Have you ever decided to teach people swordsmanship?"

Jacqueline flicked her eyes to Mercedes then back to her tea, "I only know how to use a katana…not a rapier."

"Well it's the same thing right?"

"Wrong. They are totally different."

"How, if I may ask?"

"Dear, dear, Mercedes. If I were to tell you the differences I might as well tell you that I'm going to spend the rest of the month here."

"So there's that many."

"I will tell you the basics however. Using a katana you must be more graceful, and loyal to the preferred blade. Once you start using it we are not allowed to use a different kind of sword."

"But what about Phoebe?" Mercedes' doe eyes held such curiosity that Jacqueline had to answer.

"I let her use it, but she did not know how to use it correct?" Mercedes nodded at the understanding of the explanation. She exhaled and Jacqueline immediately knew what was going to happen.

"What I am asking of you is…will you train Albert?"

"If that's what it takes for you to stop hinting at it, then yes I will."

Mercedes gleamed in happiness as her request was fulfilled.

)))

_Omake_

"_Come on Phoebe! Just one more mile!" She encouraged as she ran with Phoebe._

"_WHY GOD! WHY!" We could explicitly see anime tears coming down her cheeks._

"_Stop complaining and run Phoebe. It's not that bad."_

"_You were a soccer player! Of course it's not bad for you! You're used to it! That and you're Spaniard! Who by the way has a French name!"_

"_I didn't pick the name. And blame it on my grandparents! They love French people." Jacqueline defended her name._

"_I swear if you ever make me dance I will kill you Jacqueline!"_

"_Love you too Phoebe."_

"_AAARGH! How the hell are Spaniards so athletic? Don't tell me that you can also dance." Phoebe gave Jacqueline a death glare as they jogged another lap. One quarter of a mile to go._

"_That's just a stereotype comment. It's like saying ALL Asians like rice." Jacqueline said._

"…"

"_My god its true isn't it?"_

"_Yeah…but you're a Spaniard and you can't dance right?" Phoebe crossed her fingers._

"…"

"_Damn."_

"_Oh will you look at that? We're done with the four mile run."_

"_YESSSSSS!"_

"_All we need to do now is the beep test."_

_Phoebe fell dramatically on her knees, "NOOOOOOOO!"_

_XXXXXXx)))XXXXXXXX_

_**Beep Test++The test involves running continuously between two points that are 20 m apart from side to side. These runs are synchronized with a pre-recorded **__**audio tape**__**, **__**CD**__** or laptop software, which plays **__**beeps**__** at set intervals. As the test proceeds, the interval between each successive beep reduces, forcing the athlete to increase their speed over the course of the test, until it is impossible to keep in sync with the recording (or, in rare occasions, if the athlete completes the test). Many people who test people using the Multi-stage fitness test allow one level to beep before the person makes the line, but if the person being tested does not make the next interval then the most recent level they completed is their final score. The recording is typically structured into 21 'levels', each of which lasts around 62 seconds. Usually, the interval of beeps is calculated as requiring a speed at the start of 8.5 km/h, increasing by 0.5 km/h with each level thereafter. The progression from one level to the next is signaled by 3 quick beeps. The highest level attained before failing to keep up is recorded as the score for that test **_(According to Wikipedia).

Let me tell you that the beep test is very difficult to complete and an A-hole if you're not physically fit.

Any way this is the longest chapter that I have written and hope that you-my readers- forgive me for being out so long. Reviews are welcomed and have a Merry Christmas!


	5. Count of Monte Cristo or Bitch of Paris?

**Hello my peeps? How is your winter break? I managed to write this chapter-which is freakishly long!**

**And guess what? The Count finally makes an appearance!**

**HECK YEAH!**

**And thank you Phoebe for helping me write this awesome story! Yes she is a real person as is Vivian**

**I give you chapter 5.**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 5_

2 Years Later

"Use your sword as an extension of your arm?" Jacqueline questioned Albert, "who the hell gave you that kind of advice?"

"Ummm…my old teacher."

Jacqueline sighed, "That's decent advice but what good is it if you don't understand the concept behind it?"

"But Jacquel-"

"Jack, my name is too long to pronounce during our sessions."

"Jack, what good is it if you won't teach me?"

"Because you need to discover these things yourself. Before I teach you this concept you still need to make sense of it so you can learn it right. It's not like life is going to hand you this kind of information on a silver platter."

"Yeah… I guess."

"I'll give you a philosophy lesson later in life." Jacqueline was about to tell Albert to practice the new technique she had taught him earlier with the katana. She received a message.

"Senora Jacqueline," Sebastian appeared at the entrance of the training room. "Your parents are in need of you."

"Can't this wait?"

"No, se tiene que aser orita. Now."

"Very well. Sebastian, be a dear and spar with Albert and go easy on him. I don't want to return him to Mercedes with broken bones...again." Jacqueline went to her office upstairs.

Sebastian bowed and grinned happily, "Si Senora." Albert groaned in agony remembering last time.

)))

"Albert, Sebastian." At the sound of their names they stopped sparring to look at Phoebe and Vivian standing at the entrance, "Jacqueline needs to speak with you." Phoebe and Vivian now 16 years old led Albert to her office.

The 16 year old hyper Chinese girl ran into the office leaving Phoebe, Sebastian, and Albert owlishly blinking.

"How does Vivian always have so much energy?" Albert asked Phoebe.

"She's naturally like that, but if you ever have Jacqueline eat an extensive amount of sugar it's a lot worse."

"But how? She already put a lot in her tea and never gets hyper."

"That's because she's a diabetic."

"Oh.'

"If you ever run into her with a sugar rush, prepare to run away from her...it's like World War VI."

_ Knock, knock._

"Come in."

Vivian was happily jumping on the couch next to Jacqueline's desk.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I am going to be leaving for two years." Jacqueline said flat out.

"W-what?"

"Phoebe and Vivian will stay here in order to ensure that your training and stamina are up. I am also going to give away my companies to Phoebe-except for the brothel, as i will be running it long distance."

"Ummm, Jacqueline, you never told me what a brothel was." Vivian stopped jumping on the couch and ran towards her.

"And with my luck, I never will," she patted Vivian's black hair and went back to Albert, "I am leaving due to my family in Espania." She heavily accented her county's name. "Being next in line for the throne has one of its casualties.

"..."

"..."

"...oh my god! You're the princess of Spain!"

"Not for long. I am rejecting the crown and giving it to Vivian since Phoebe does not want it either. Which is why I need to leave for two years in order to work on getting out of the Royal family."

"But why? Isn't it a girls' dream to be a princess? Or Queen?"

"Trust me Albert, nothing will change my mind. You obviously don't know what it means to rule a kingdom. I would be horrible at it, do you know why?" He shook his head. "It's simple; I am a selfish human being."

"Okay, but why leave your family?"

"That's another story for a different time. I will be sending you letters to see how much of your training is progressing. I expect improvement upon my return. Until then, i bid you farewell." She motioned Albert to get out as she had to start packing. "Sebastian, you do know that you're coming with me right?"

"Of course," The Spanish Butler bowed, "que sera yo sin tu? Senora?"

"Let the curtains rise, and reveal the true meaning of life. Everything is falling into place. Jacqueline...the bitch of Paris. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I simply must put flowers on that lovely bastard's grave of his."

Sebastian smirked at her sarcasm.

"Jacqueline, why did you kill Florence?" Vivian asked not at all phased by her "sister's" cussing.

"He told me that if he were to win, that _all_ evidence be destroyed should he become successful. And I don't disappoint. So he had to go as well. Such a shame, though under different circumstances we could've been friends, once upon a time."

Vivian's eyebrows scrunched in sadness, as she grew older she saw how cruel her mother/sister figure could be and can escalate a problem, making the persons lives' become hell.

"Phoebe, my company now rests on you. Should you need assistance all you need to do is message me and I shall take care of it." Phoebe nodded and took Vivian with her put of the office.

"Vivian," Phoebe caught her little sister's attention, "Remember that no matter what she does, our safety will always be first."

"But what about our love for our mother? Shouldn't she also put that into perspective?" Vivian asked Phoebe.

Phoebe's heart cracked as Vivian made it clear that she viewed Jacqueline more as a mother than a sister...after all she did technically adopt them. "I don't know Vivian. Over the years she's become too unpredictable...even though she is our mother by law."

)))

"Sebastian," Jacqueline's face was once again a plain facade, "Am I a bad person?"

"You're not a bad person per say, but you're also not a nice person."

She chuckled a bit in a dark voice, "I see..." After a moment of silence she had enough, "Sebastian, bring me a mirror... I haven't seen my face in 2 years." Jacqueline began to take out her blue eye contacts.

The Butler was surprised because all of the mirrors were stored in one room. None were spread throughout the small mansion. When the butler handed Jacqueline the square medium sized mirror he excused himself immediately. Jacqueline stood out of her chair.

As she took the mirror she saw her features. Her long black hair was cut below her shoulder, the dark tan still in place along with her real brown eyes. Her button nose grew a bit more as well as her lips. The baby fat she once had gone away.

A crack appeared in the mirror as her hand gripped it hard. Her reflection drowned in the cracks as she stared at those soulless eyes that haunted her. "How I hate those eyes." The cracks began to have red liquid flow through them-finally it broke into pieces and shattered on the ground completely. A piece of the shard embedded in her right hand and gripped it, lodging further into the palm. "You'll pay." Blood flowing out of her grip with each movement. "You will _all_ pay."

)))

_Dear Jack,_

_I can't believe that its already been a year! So far everything has been going smooth since your last letter about 2 weeks ago. OH! And I received your gift for my 14th birthday! It's a beautifully crafted sword. I saw the news about you wanting to be disowned by the royal family. My parents were so surprised! It was so funny to watch their expressions- especially the rest of Paris. In your last letter it said that you wouldn't be able to come back for another year and a half. I was looking forward to seeing you for my fifteenth birthday, but I understand you're fighting to be free of the royal life so that will take time. I'm rooting for ya!_

_Your apprentice,_

_Albert Morcef_

)))

_Albert,_

_I'm glad to hear that everything is well. Unfortunately bad events have transpired with me and hate to be the bearer of bad news. As I was visiting the special units in Marseille an accident occurred and rendered my right arm immobile. I had to get it amputated from my elbow down. Luckily for me they were able to attach a mechanical part for my loss._

_ I met a young man by the name of Maximillien Morrel while in the recovering area. Great man._

_ I am glad that you enjoyed your new katana, however do treat it kindly. I hope that Vivian and Phoebe are training you to the fullest extent. Send my regards to them, will you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Jacqueline_

(((

_Dear Jack,_

_What?! Your arm was damaged! That is terrible Jacqueline! But what were you doing in a special unit's encampment? Who am I kidding? Phoebe and Vivian are freaking out and send you their love. They're glad that you're safe now as am I. Do you know when you'll be returning?_

_Your apprentice,_

_Albert Morcef_

(((

"Sebastian, do you I have to go to this party? You know I hate dresses." Jacqueline deadpanned.

"The supervisor of the special units was only trying to help by sending you to relax here. You lost an arm after all."

"Half an arm Sebastian. Half. And relaxing my ass! They only did it for publicity." Jacqueline stared at the pure white dress with red surrounding the top portion of her chest.

"May I ask why you're staring at the dress so ferociously?" Sebastian sweat dropped.

"That thing is mocking me." She replied as she was poking at the "thing".

"Just get inside the dress, por favor Senora."

"Esta bien. Wait for me in the carriage." She replied in a boring voice sounding defeated. "I'm supposed to be 'out' of the paparazzi's eye. Not dive into it." She got into the dress and swept her hair into a side pony tail and wore red gloves up to her elbow. She walked out of the cheap motel and into the carriage.

"No make-up miss?" Sebastian teased.

"Just shut-up and drive."

Within 30 minutes they arrived at their destination. Jacqueline was about to enter but realized she didn't-no- she had absolutely no desire at all to go inside and mingle with people she didn't know. And she definitely didn't want to meet with the man who caused her accident. No.

"Sebastian, I'm going to take a small walk out in the city. Go on in without me."

"You're going to walk in the night...without a weapon, in a dress, with 'fuck me' heels?"

"I have tights along with shorts under with," she lifted her dress up," 'let's be friends' sneakers. As for the weapon and being alone I have one hidden. You're forgetting that I can fight."

"Very well. 20 minutes and not a minute more."

"Alright." She immediately started to walk the streets of Marseille. Within 10 minutes someone bumped into her and they both fell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A soft female voice called in a frightened manner.

"It's alright," she groaned, "No harm done." She got up and helped the young girl up as Jacqueline dusted herself off. "What are you doing out here at night all alone anyways?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Umm," She was able to really look at the girl now. She had black hair that looked blue under the lamps' light and pale skin. "I kind of got separated from... my owner." She blushed looking down.

"Owner huh? So you a slave or something?"

She nodded looking down.

"Does the owner...treat you well?"

"Hm? Oh yes! He's the nicest man I've ever come into contact with. He saved my life."

"Very well, do you need help getting back then?" Jacqueline did not want to go back to the party.

"No, one of his servants will come looking for me." She sat on a bench near the both of us.

"Then I'll wait with you." Jacqueline sat next to her.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with-"

"Based on your dress, he is wealthy is he not? You might be attacked if left alone."

"Wouldn't that also mean that you are vulnerable?"

The Spaniard chuckled, "I've been training the martial arts and sword fighting ever since I was... five years old. I'm practically your body guard at the moment." The younger girl giggled.

"I'm Jack." She held her hand out.

"I'm Haydee." Haydee took her hand and shook it. Their peaceful confrontation soon ended when a drunk man stumbled out of a bar across from them. Haydee jumped a little into Jacqueline's side and huddled next to her body.

"Haydee," she whispered, "Don't make eye contact, don't move, just stay calm." Haydee nodded but she began to stumble towards them getting closer and closer until Haydee accidentally looked up and made eye contact with her.

He stumbled to grab her but Jacqueline kicked him in the stomach and made him stumble backwards with a somersault on the ground. "Com'ere radies! Com'ere and I'll show ya a good 'ime."

Jacqueline made Haydee stand up as more men exited the bar and towards the drunk man. "Go and walk around the building and stay under the lamp light. I'll meet up with you after I'm done here." Haydee nodded and left running. "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this... but it's better than the party." She mumbled to herself. Jacqueline looked back at the three men-sober men- who helped their drunken friend out.

"Hey! You scrawny ass bitch! What the Fuck is wrong with you?"

"A bitch I may be, but scrawny. Tsk, tsk. I am far from that." She walked closer towards them and stopped under a blinking lamplight. "It's more of a crazy thing." The lamplight stopped blinking and saw her crazed face.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Jacqueline appeared before the cussing man and punched him in the stomach with her right arm and as he hunched over in pain, Jacqueline gave him a clean kick straight up on his neck.

_Crack._

The man's head went backwards as blood spurted out of his mouth and fell on his back. His face was in complete shock.

"My god! He's dead!"

Jack sighed in annoyance, "It seems that I put a bit _too _much force with that kick...Which means more paper work...yippee." Sarcasm was dripping from her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The second man yelled hysterically in fear.

"Well," she scratched the back of her head, "you can already tell that I'm not your average woman and-" she looked down at her dress, "Oh drat. It seems I have a small stain on my dress. Sebastian is going to kill me when he finds out- anyways I'm sorry but your existence is no longer valid." The men were confused as to what she meant until she pulled out a gun from behind her dress and aimed it at them. "I'm not one for guns, so how about a little CQC." She dropped the gun and everything was in slow motion. The men were distracted by the falling gun, too late to register the damage that was already done. The second one fell due to the snapping of his neck and the third fell clutching to his neck as it was sliced open.

"Close Quarters Combat." She turned around to face the drunken man. "What about you?" She began stepping around him in a circle. "I can't have people telling that I killed someone now, can I?"

The drunken man now sober was too shock to do anything due to the murder of his friends. She went behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach and whispered in his ear, "There are other ways to kill people besides a weapon." Jacqueline pulled his stomach in and up at the same time with great force.

_Crack!_

"Severing your spine causes you to be paralyzed from your neck down, but doing it again," she repeated the move again and his head went down as his body went heavy in her arms, "is an instant kill." As he fell to the floor she yanked a locket from his body and opened it.

"So you had a family. Oh well, not my problem. They're better off without you." She walked back toward the corner and threw the locket into the trash bin where Haydee escaped to and started to fix her disheveled hair. She saw Haydee talking to a bald and dark skinned man.

"Oh Jack! You're alright!" She ran towards the murdering 18 year old.

"Of course I am. And I'm guessing that he's the one who's picking you up?" Her head motioned to the man behind her observing their talk. "Take care, Haydee."

"W-wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can I see you again?" Haydee had those same haunting eyes that Vivian had when they first met.

"We shall see," Jacqueline bowed as she took Haydee's hand and kissed the back of it. "See you around." Haydee was surprised to see such an action done by another woman.

Jacqueline calmly walked by the servant but was stopped by him, "I thank you for keeping her safe. As will his excellency," he motioned to a black long carriage with horses that was at a faraway distance but enough to make out what it is. And in the back was a shadow of a person.

"Ditto Monsieur..."

"Bertcuttio."

"Monsieur Bertcuttio, now if you'll excuse me, I must get to my destination," Jacqueline felt that she had overstayed her time there and absolutely did not want to meet the man in the carriage...and most certainly did not want to anger her butler.

"Me dejiste 20 minutos. It's been 35 minutes."

"There was a fair maiden who was in trouble. I can't believe that you're angry at me for saving a life," Jacqueline faked being heart-broken but her composure returned to being emotionless. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just the man who accidentally damaged your arm beyond repair."

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." She walked into the party and immediately felt uncomfortable. "Sebastian...you said a few...This is way more than a few." Jacqueline saw the party buzzing with interaction and could see certain different affairs taking place. "I like my space and keeping my private life...private."

About an hour later passed and there was going to be a small event in the young Spaniard's life and was about to change the way she played her cards.

The announcer took the stage, "Our guest of honor has arrived. I am proud to introduce, The Count of Monte Cristo!" While this was going on, the Spaniard accidentally spit out her vodka at Sebastian's face as she noticed Haydee behind the count from the corner of her eye. She saw Haydee pointing at her and whispering words into the Count's ear.

"Sorry about that Sebastian. We must leave now." Then whispered, "Don't look up, but the maiden that I rescued earlier is here with her master. I need to leave. _Now."_ Sebastian replied yes and did not question her; he quickly went to fetch their transportation.

Jacqueline stayed at the bar and ordered a whole bottle of vodka and downed half of it in record time, "Damn. That's good stuff."

"I didn't think that the savior of Haydee was a drinker," a smooth and deep voice said behind her as it sent shivers down the spine.

"That all depends on what kind of women you're used to," Jacqueline replied as she turned around to face the owner's voice. She met with red and green eyes. The man had blue skin and long cascading blue hair. "This is Europe after all; there are a variety of women if not to your liking." She glanced behind his shoulder to see Sebastian waiting just by the door. "Now if you'll please excuse me," the girl got up from her seat not one bit tipsy and was about to walk away but the Count held her in place with a gentle grip on her upper arm.

"What is your name Mademoiselle?"

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's," she said dully and stared at his face. 'I've been watching waaaaay too many vampire movies.' "I'm also pretty sure that you've already asked Haydee my name."

His hand glided down from her upper arm to her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, slightly bowing, "I am known as The Count of Monte Cristo. I don't believe that 'Jack' is your real name. So may I ask for it?" His voice became velvety as she tried to flee one again with his hand still holding hers.

"I get the feeling that you won't let go until you get my name."

"Maybe." He smirked, 'Bad sign'.

"In that case, I'll have to use my resources to escape you now, won't I?" she matched his smirk with her own and snatched her hand away and immediately went for the announcer's microphone. The Count was hot on her trail as they both kept pushing aside people.

"Buenas noches, Madams, Mademoiselles, and Monsieurs. I do hope that you're enjoying this event. Onto other matters," she could hear people asking who she was amongst the crowd. "My new acquaintance-The Count- is looking for a countess," the women began to gossip and look in the direction of the Count of Monte Cristo, "but my dear friend is too shy. So ladies," the room was quiet, "have at it." No sooner had she said those words women began to gather around him. Jacqueline took that time to escape out the back with Sebastian.

"I don't understand why you wanted to leave and not be engaged to converse with the Count. He seems handsome. May I ask why? Senora?" He asked driving the horses.

"I don't know, something tells me that the tables have been turned on me. I felt a rivalry coming on. I felt I had a need to leave."

"You, running away?"

"Don't think of it as a sign of weakness," she snapped at the butler. "I am simply going back to my deck and redraw cards to calculate my chances now." She crossed her arms and laid her head against the door of the carriage.

"Why?"

"I get the sudden feeling that this won't be the last time I see him... That and I most likely pissed him off." Jacqueline smirked. "Oh and, send my people to the bar on the corner of Le Bleu. There a few corpses I didn't get a chance to clean up."

"Same Jacqueline. You won't save anything, unless you get to take something in return."

"You know me so well."

**So whatcha think? I'm updated pretty quickly compared to my previous chapter. I finally made the Count appear but fear not. He will be making more appearance in later chapters. Feel free to leave a review!**


	6. Rise of the Fallen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou, however I own my characters. Enjoy this chapter.**

**:)**

_**My Sanctuary**_

_Chapter 6_

"_Dear Jack._

_I haven't heard from you in a month! Are you alright? Anyway I wanted to invite you to come and join me and Franz in Luna. Mother and Father are weary about just us two going along. I was wondering if you'd like to come as well- if possible of course! It's in spring so you don't have to give me your response right away…. My mother is worried about you as well. She hasn't been smiling as much as she used to when you last messaged her._

_Your apprentice,_

_Albert"_

Jacqueline finished reading the letter aloud so Sebastian could hear. Sebastian had a debate against Jacqueline to visit her sister's-after all, it's been a long time. She lost the argument against the butler, but it's not that she didn't want to visit them. The longer she stayed in Spain, the difficulty fighting against the crown increases every second that is wasted. Not to mention for Vivian's and Phoebe's rights to stay in the mansion in Paris at this moment.

"Sebastian," Jacqueline stopped starring mindlessly at the letter and stood up from the rotating chair. Her eyes had bags from all of the sleepless nights ever since the encounter with an old rival of hers. Hikari. That girl will always and forever try to steal the "spotlight" from her but in reality…there is no spotlight. It's just a contest of backstabbing plans…all of which Hikari does so entirely well. Jacqueline is not the type; she's just one who does the "stabbing" in front of the person's face. That is why Hikari makes a fool of herself and Jacqueline is the winner. It's not about beauty, drama, the men, money, and most certainly not power. It's chance of the minds and the intelligence. "Get ready, we're going to Paris." Her eyes rolled as the Butler smiled in his victory.

)))

"Jacqueline, do you think it's alright for us to just stroll into Mercedes' home unannounced?" Sebastian nodded his head in disapproval.

"Her son used to do it to me all the time, I'm pretty sure it's alright." Her response was bland and went out of the black carriage. "Stay here. I'm going to give the old man hell." She walked up the steps and opened the entrance to the Morcef home, immediately spotting Mercedes at the top of the stairs talking to a servant, "Oh Mercy! I'm home!" She called dully and caught her attention. Mercedes' eyes widened at the sound of the voice and smiled as she turned to face the recently turned 19 year old girl. "Sorry to pop in like this but I wanted to see how everyone was doing." She lied.

The woman of the house began to descend down the stairs and slowly embraced Jacqueline in a hug that was not returned. "You look lovely my dear. It's about time you stopped wearing that hat of yours. Your blue eyes are rather beautiful."

Jacqueline's eye twitched very suddenly, "Gracious as ever Mercedes. I just came back from visiting my sisters. Where is Albert? I wish to see if he's gotten better." At this, Mercedes smile vanished.

"He's training with his father in fencing at the back of the house." Jacqueline's eyebrow arched and Mercedes face turned slightly white. "No wonder I didn't see him training with Phoebe and Vivian," Jacqueline thought. Jack went toward the back of the mansion with Mercedes trailing after her as she opened the two-sided door with great force. She walked to lean over the railing of the house and low and behold…Albert was going against his father and both wielded rapiers. Albert clearly had some training with it but was still losing.

Jacqueline took a deep breath to calm down and walked onto the training field quietly to observe the swordsmen. She heard Fernand taunt his son, baiting him to make a false move. 10 minutes passed and neither of them had noticed her presence. Mercedes had stayed inside the house to finish preparing whatever she was doing.

She had enough and the Spaniard began to slowly clap her white gloved hands in a mocking manner, "Muy bien Alberto, muy bien, ahora todo lo que necesitas aser es hacer lo con pasion ," her Spanish accent coming out with her lisps. Albert did not look up to face his teacher, he had been caught. He wasn't allowed to train with different swords besides a katana. "When I give you orders, I expect you to follow them Albert," she said in a firm and calm voice, "and you old man. You knew very well in what area of swordsman ship I am training him in, Fernand. You keep distracting him."

"I assure you _Princess_," he emphasized the word and Jacqueline snatched the rapier from Albert's hand, "that I have no idea-" Fernand was intervened from his statement as Jacqueline had cut his cheek with the sword Albert had not but a few seconds ago.

At this point Jacqueline is calm and collected on the surface but her actions say otherwise. "You've been teaching him how to use a rapier behind my back. I was always curious as to why last years' letters anonymously stopped sending me updates of his improvement and memos from my sisters." Her head turned slightly to the right to have Albert at the corner of her eyesight. "You didn't think I'd notice?"

Albert, too ashamed to face Jacqueline, only stared at the ground. "Where is the katana?" Albert flinched at her voice, "Where is the _sword _?"

"I gave it away." Morcef held his injured cheek, "What you're teaching the boy is not going to-"

"You don't have a say in what I'm teaching him, Mercedes wanted _me _to train him, not you. More importantly, the only reason you're interfering with my teachings is because I am training him. Not you." Jacqueline turned her head to face Fernand and her eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "To whom did you give the sword to?"

Morcef had a snarl on his face and her constant annoyance in the boy's life had begun to change the boy, he was the one who was supposed to train the boy, not some girl. He knew he would lose this battle and complied with her question. "Crown Prosecutor Gerard de Villefort."

"Villefort." Jacqueline whispered the name for its taste on her lips. How quaint. She didn't have to look for the others; they all just keep on getting handed to her on a plate all prepped and ready to be eaten by the wolves. "Then I will get my sword back." Jacqueline began walking away and crushed the grass under her feet but paused. "Albert," she didn't turn around, "are you coming or not?"

"Ye-yeah."

"You know the directions to Villefort, correct?"

"Um, yeah. How did you-"

"News spreads fast when your best friend is engaged to someone, whose father is powerful-even in Espania gossip travels." She responded as both were sitting across from each other in the black carriage.

"Oh."

Jacqueline turned on the GPS and motioned for Albert to punch in the coordinates and sent them to Sebastian in the front. "Let's go, I don't wish to dilly dally."

)))

"Excellency," Bertcuttio appeared before the Count of Monte Cristo, "We have tracked where the Morcef live. Apparently they have a son whose name is Albert and he will travel with a friend to Luna for the festival. It will take place in Rome in about five months from now. They reserved a suite not too far from an opera house as well." Bertcuttio said as he read information from a holographic screen.

"Hm? So soon?" The Count looked up from his game of chess and leaned back in his chair as his hand went under his chin to contemplate on this information and crossed his leg over his knee, "The question remains on what I will do with this information. Should I destroy them," the Count moved the black pawn from f5 to e4 to devour the white knight, "or be the 'nice' person that I am to give them a chance?" The unknown and shaky person moved their white king since he had no more moves left. It was inevitable that he lost the game but the Count didn't make the next move. His head turned to face Bertcuttio and gave him a light nod, "You already know my option, prepare for my future attending to Luna." Bertcuttio nodded and helped the shocked chess player get out of his seat and showed him outside.

"E-excellency?" A timid voice reached the blue-skinned man's ears.

"Hm? What is it Haydee?" His head turned slightly to face her.

"I'm still curious as to when we can see Jack again. Have you found her?"

"Even with my resources at the party long ago, she seems to know how to cover her tracks. The people at the party didn't seem to want to answer my question about her. They did, however, mention an accident with her right arm. That's all that was revealed to me." He lightly patted her head.

"Are you still mad at her because of the stunt she pulled?" The Count chuckled and nodded his head no as his hair followed his graceful movement.

"I am rather curious as to why she did not wish to meet me. If it were any other person they would be excited to be my acquaintance."

"Excuse me, Excellency, but she…I-I don't think she's like other people, her aura. I can't help but feel pulled towards Jack, I feel as though in the short amount of time that I met her, she felt dark but safe. The way she moved, her attitude, it was comfortable and menacing at the same time. Like a moth to a blue flame really, kind of like you, to describe her." Haydee excused herself as Monte Cristo considered her words.

"A 'pull' you say? How captivating." He folded his arms as blue and red eyes stared at the unfinished game of chess.

)))

Back in France a nervous Albert was in the vehicle staring owlishly at his mentor.

"Umm, Jacqueline?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get the katana back?"

"I stole it." She shrugged nonchalantly as she unsheathed the blade from its casing.

"Oh okay, I thought for a moment you said that you sto- wait! What? You can't just go into people's houses and steal their items!"

"Then you obviously don't know me very well."

"How did you do it though? Villefort has the highest security guards and cameras."

"It's not that hard when you 'accidentally' leave a few thousand pounds in the garden and watch as the guards rush towards it like dogs in heat." Albert rolled his eyes and made a move to grab the sword, but Jack pulled it out of his reach. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting this back, especially since you didn't even put up a fight to keep it with you. Not until you unlearn everything your father taught you and relearn the 3 years of hard work I did, in a few weeks, probably a few months."

Albert's eyes widened dramatically.

"Remember, nothing in life comes for free." Albert stayed silent throughout the rest of the ride back to his home but couldn't help and notice the slight flicker of sadness in Jacqueline's eyes as she gazed at the reflection in the sword.

)))

_Albert,_

_I will not be in time for Luna. You will have to forgive me but I will not arrive until the beginning of fall. I will not be able to reply to your letters until I come back from much needed "assistance" or at least until I have improved. Don't disappoint me with your training._

_Jacqueline_

_P.S. Give Vivian and Phoebe my message. Tell them that "Jack the Ripper is getting help." They will know what it means._

_)))_

_Jacqueline,_

_I'm about to leave Paris for Luna, I'll get you a gift along with your sisters! Oh! And they got your message. They said something about hoping "he" gets better…I don't know what that means. Three more months until fall…until you come back…then that's when you're really going to kick my ass._

_Albert_

_)))_

_ Albert,_

_ You had better hope that you don't forget your training. I just received your letter and hopefully you returned home safe and unharmed. Remember Albert-and hopefully you didn't talk to strangers. They have impact on life and turn life upside down. I know from experience._

_Philosophy Lesson 101_

_Life is like a deck of cards really. It's based on probability and a gamble- basically Vegas for your little puny brain if you can't understand the meaning. Calculations are necessary when trying to figure out the best path for the future. Think about different possibilities a situation can come about._

_Jacqueline_

_)))_

_ Jacqueline,_

_ …That kind of information would have been very helpful before I went to Luna. :( Anyway, I met someone in Luna who practically saved my life from bandits. It's funny you compared life to a deck of cards because he compared life to chess. The both of you are quite similar now that I think about it. I have an idea! You should meet each other! You guys seem to share the same ideals!_

_Albert_

_)))_

_ Albert, _

_ Chess? Really? How utterly classy for my taste, I have no desire to meet your new 'friend'. Although we may share the same views –not likely- we will have totally different personalities and we will clash, I'll pass. When I do return, prepare yourself because you will go against Vivian to prove yourself worthy of the katana again. I would ask of a live broadcast video but I'd rather be there for the real thing to evaluate your skills. Remember, if you can't land a single nick on her, you lose the sword. I shall see you in due time and will permanently stay in Paris for the sake of my sisters._

_Sincerely,_

_Your _teacher

)))

"Hey Franz!" Albert ran towards his childhood friend with an opened letter in his hand, "Guess what?!" His excitement was off the charts as he flapped his arms up and down vigorously and comically. "Jacqueline is going to give me back my sword! As soon as I can land a hit on Vivian, of course." Albert rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Land a hit on Vivian? Have you seen how fast she is? She may be shy and hyper but when she's in a battle, she doesn't hold back."

Albert deadpanned, "I can just _feel_ your _encouraging_ words just _oozing _out of your mouth." His eyebrow twitched. Franz just shook his head in amusement at his energetic friend.

"Did she say when she was coming back?"

"Well you know Jacqueline, she always come late and never specifically says when she's coming. She said in the fall, it's annoying though, she always keeps us guessing. I wish she had given me heads up, last time she visited." Albert winced, "she took away my katana."

"Yeah, after she stole it from Villefort. No idea how she got it back by the way, you never told me how she acquired it."

"She broke the law by breaking and entering. When Villefort found out he tried to sue her but by the time he found out she was already back in Spain. He had no right to judge her in a different country unless he filed paperwork to transport her here. Which wouldn't be taken seriously since there wasn't any property damage or evidence besides my father's word… his pride is just hurt. Technically it wasn't breaking and entering either, since she just casually walked in and took it. The guards were fired for their stupidity of letting money get in the way of their job. Especially considering their salary of how much they get paid."

Franz blinked and scrunched his eyebrows, "How could she- a lawyer and a brothel owner- stride into his house without anyone questioning who she was?" Albert shrugged. "Maybe she's an undercover assassin!" Franz commented jokingly but Albert's smile faltered a bit.

"Now that you mention it, she'd have scars on her left arm." Albert said to him softly. "Not heavy one's but some that look like light sword marks." Albert bit his lip lightly but began to laugh. "I don't know what I was thinking; she doesn't like to draw attention to herself. But if she was I still wouldn't be surprised, she certainly has the personality for it."

19

"Jacqueline, are you alright?" A concerned Butler asked a sick looking girl.

"No, not at all, due to an annoying little brat that does not know she is not wanted. Hikari is just not smart enough to comprehend that no means 'don't fucking talk to me', three months and won't let me sleep." Jack rubbed her temple in an exhausted manner.

"Is there anything else in particular she did to annoy you because you look like a raccoon?" Jacqueline glared at Sebastian as he poured tea for her and set the cup down in front of her.

"Yes, in fact she wants me to go against her in a duel." She took a sip of the tea and her eyes widened and stared at the tea as she removed it from her mouth.

"She can fight?" The butler asked surprised.

"No, it's a violin duel. Her family and mine have grudges against each other, so they pushed me and her versus each other. She would always surpass me when it came to learning languages, math, and history. However I always came on top when it came to sports, reading people, manipulating them, science and just about anything else you could think of. She's alone due to her making comments about being better than everyone, making her their enemy which equals to my friends." Jacqueline poured the tea into the wastebasket as her butler was dusting the room.

"…Is that it?"

"We just naturally hate each other Sebastian. Even when we first met each other, her vibe was off, she wasn't right in the head. She resorted to solving everything by paying people off through her family's money and did really evil shit. Things even I haven't thought of."

"Is that why you moved to Paris?"

Jacqueline nodded yes, "That and among other issues, she will do anything to get what she wants. As will I, however once people touch my sisters' shit is going to go down." Jacqueline and Sebastian looked at the direction of the grandfather clock in the room.

"It's almost 11 o' clock. Will you be late to your appointment?"

"I have to leave for my psychiatrist; he is getting paid which means he had better not fill someone else in. Sebastian, get me the usual." Sebastian bowed and went to grab her things since they were about to leave for the airport to return to Paris after the session.

Jacqueline pondered on her life and couldn't remember when life had become so complicated. She put her fingers through her hair and turned to look out the window and could see a single post light flicker in the darkness. "Almost midnight, he's crazy for always scheduling my appointments this late at night."

19

A certain blue skinned man is also looking out a window but sees the lights of Paris instead as his flight comes closer to his destination. The way his mismatched eyes glow in the light of his seated chair would make any man feel chills down his spine. He downs a glass of wine quickly and stares into the empty cup as it forms light cracks due to his grip. His hand sets it down onto the table in front of him and talks to himself.

"I will crush those who stand in my way," he says quietly, "adults, adolescents, it matters not to me. They will suffer should they stand in my way. I am so close to my revenge, I can almost taste it, the sweet alluring of it. Revenge is all that I have left, my only purpose in life and to bring upon my own justice to those who did me wrong. I will end every single one of them. I won't forgive them." His little promise to himself did not go unheard as Haydee peeked into his room. Her solemn eyes were filled with mirth when he finished. Those vengeful thoughts of his finally out in the open, she always knew he wanted revenge but when his voice carried hatred in those words, the Excellency was a whole different person.

That look in his crazed eyes as his grip on the flight chair had tightened with every word of his. Haydee made her way to her room on the plane and sat in the middle of her emerald sheeted bed and complemented her skin. Her knees tucked under the curve of her neck as she sighed in discontent. 'Do I want this? Is it…really worth it? The lives that may be destroyed, the madness, will it rise in the deepest parts of the heart? No. It is worth it, he will pay, and he will be destroyed.' The girl mused in her thoughts as the plane began to land in France and wondered what the future would become, one of peace or one of war?

**19**

**Oh my god! I finished this chapter! Finally the plot thickens even more! The Count will finally arrive in Paris! And guess what?...so will JACQUELINE! The question remains…will they meet again next chapter or will it be chapter 8? You'll have to find out. Don't forget to Review!**


	7. The Almost Meeting

**I apologize profoundly that I have not updated in practically months. I have finally finished school…for now and must work on my summer projects as well. Which is very easy, especially since it's English and A.P. U.S history…all I have to do is memorize…and I also have Japanese…ANYWHO. I hope that you enjoy this installment. You have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter.**

**My thanks to **

**Kaizer:** I don't know if you're still keeping an eye out on my story but I appreciate your comments nonetheless. As I am unable to actually message you

**Cutie Bunny: **You are the reason that I am writing this story and inspired me. Yuri actually inspired this character to come to paper and pen. At first I thought "ok, it seems alright," all of a sudden I couldn't stop writing. Then BOOM! Jacqueline Rousseau was born. _And yes. Rousseau as in Jean-Jacque Rousseau._

**SimonCatGirl: **I also do not know if you are reading this story but I thank you for your support and what you think of it.

I encourage all to comment due to letting me know what you like and what you don't like, as it helps me improve this story.

_**ENJOY!**_

_My Sanctuary_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Senora Jacqueline, why are you in such a rush to leave? Surely you can finish this session right now." A young psychiatrist named Demetri asked the violent girl in a white room filled with his certificates of PhDs. The room was specifically created to make the person being treated fell calm and trustful, this was not the case with the Spaniard.

Jacqueline was lying across from Demetri on a black leather couch with a thick open book on top of her head. While doing so, she flipped him the "bird". Demetri just stared at her not affected by her actions in the least due to being immune to her childish actions for the past few years he's been treating her. Not much progress has been made. "I could care less if I'm paying you to relive my darkest memories. I want you to fix me, not make me crazier than I already am, Demetri." The open book fell off her face and turned to stare at her "doctor" with a blank expression. "You owe me Russian. If it weren't for me, your little sister wouldn't have been alive to this day with her virginity still intact. Human trafficking is a very difficult situation to get out of…that is of course, if you don't have the right connections." Her voice was muffled due to the book but could tell how cold and calculating she was towards him. She did not care for anybody's feelings, Demetri is no exception.

Young Demetri's eyes went cold and cracked his pen. His forehead broke out into a small layer of sweat and began gritting his teeth. "I bet you can still hear her screams Demetri. Of her being abducted and you not being able to do a single thing while having a gun to your head. To feel powerless, and unable to protect your family. I can help you gain endless power Demetri, so long as you do your job and listen to my _advice_."

His gaze was nervous as he nodded and looked at Jack, and gulped in a worrisome expression. As if he just made a deal with the devil. "I know." His expression relaxed somewhat.

"Now hurry up, I have a plane to catch to France."

"France? You're going back so soon?" The atmosphere changed back into one of ease.

Jacqueline stared at the ceiling in a bored expression, "I need to see how Albert is doing and especially how my sisters are. No doubt Phoebe wants a new goldfish and Vivian wants new recipes for Spanish food. However, if Albert hasn't improved in his swordsmanship skills…I'll take that sword I bought him and shove it up his whinny little ass." She reached down and grabbed the book that had fallen on the floor and began to mindlessly flip through pages.

"Jacqueline, you must know that being violent now has to do with past tragedies. Like the death of a loved one-" Jacqueline tisked at that option, "a tragic experience and possibly abuse." Jacqueline's fingers slightly twitched at the last notion knowing perfectly of it firsthand. "It's not normal for someone of your age to be showing signs of your _kind_ of disorder, it does not appear until someone is a lot older until their forties and this is just absolutely astounding. If it were any other psychologist they would have sent you to the crazy house." There was an eerie pause between them as Jacqueline stood up with the book in her hand.

"…did you know that Jack the Ripper was known for his slaughtering of women in England back in the early centuries? His sanity was stripped the day he was born. He was supposedly deformed around his scrotum and required surgeries to fix his problem; however it is only a theory. Both of us had something taken away from us. He had his sanity stripped the day the Ripper was born and something of mine was also taken away, but it wasn't at birth." She closed the book with her left hand and gently tossed it at Demetri. He caught it with a glare as it almost hit his face.

"You've been observing my personality for the past years that I've came back. You should know by now how I react to certain people that I like and dislike." She casually walked in front of the seated Demetri and tapped his forehead with her right mechanical arm. "Use that little head of yours instead of showing off your PhD's on the wall and expect to milk money out of me." Jacqueline turned around and walked to the door and opened it, however she paused and turned her head to somewhat face Demetri. "A hint if you will, read the book and what I lost was not my arm. Such sacrifices are needed to get what I want." She closed the door gently behind her and left the psychiatrist alone.

Demetri still sat in his chair with slightly wider eyes and finally looked at the book that was tossed at him. _"'Portrait of A Killer Jack The Ripper Case Closed'_(1)that doesn't sound creepy at all." He said sarcastically to himself and shook his head trying to understand what the connection is to Jacqueline's past.

"Is everything alright, Jacqueline?" Sebastian asked the slightly pale looking girl.

"Yes, I am fine, I just feel a bit bitchy at the moment."

"Well, that won't do at all. You're usually quite reserved."

"I just hate having to put up so many different masks. Everyone hears rumors about me, that I am evil, sweet, the devil, kind, bitch...take your pick. They have expectations Sebastian; it's only fair that I act how they picture me as, whether it's the antagonist or the protagonist". There was a silence between both as they entered the elevator to the first floor until the silence broke, "I have a bad feeling in my gut is all… I want to see my sisters. It's been awhile since I last saw them." Her blue contacts were back in place and dismissed the butler to the car. "You had better improved by now Albert," her fake right arm was put in a sling when she walked out, due to her body not yet accepting the arm yet and could only use it for certain periods of time. "I hate heights." She said to no one in particular and headed for the airport.

_777_

In the Morcef mansion, there was Albert panicking with a letter in his hand. He would pause at moments and read the contents again and resume the pattern of walking around the living room. He and his friends had just returned from a picnic but the girls had left in a hurry before the storm came.

"What has you so stressed that it looks like you're going to pop a vein?" The blonde haired teenager named Lucius asked while pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

Albert stopped pacing and stared at Lucius and blinked a few times, getting out of his routine, "You're still here?"

Lucius gave him a look of 'are you serious?'

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us what's bothering you?" Franz asked curiously.

"It's Jacqueline."

At the name, all the occupants of the room paid attention to Albert, including Maximilien. Some had a worried expression and others had smirks on their faces-they knew how Jacqueline could get when provoked.

"Nothing bad happened to her, it's just that I wasn't expecting her today, the same day as the count. According to this letter, she wants to have dinner with me and mother when she returns."

"Wait, you don't mean Jacqueline Rousseau, do you?" Maximilien asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's her. How do you know her?"

"She was overseeing the Space Calvary's special unit program. She owns part of our program and was training the teachers in a one week course on how to properly take safety precaution when the cadets are on the field. Let me tell you, she knows what she's doing. Unfortunately she had an accident due to saving one of the cadets at the cost of her lower arm." Maximilien nodded with his head down, "it was one of the General's fault, but she didn't press charges against him."

"I wouldn't be surprised that she's involved with the Space Calvary. She's the dangerous type of girl, not to mention that she's Albert's teacher when it comes to swordsmanship." Robert commented while checking his camera.

"She's your teacher?! We must spar sometime Albert. I'd like to see how you are under her teaching." Morrel said excitedly.

"I don't think so Maximilien." Lucius commented. "Jacqueline is a genius when it comes to teaching others; it's just that Albert doesn't know how to use a sword, no matter how long he is under her tutelage."

"What Lucius means," Franz butted in, "Maximilien, is that Albert is horrible at using a katana. But he's pretty good with a rapier, due to his father-even though Jacqueline warned him not to." In the background, there stood Albert twitching his eye.

"A katana? So that is what she uses. I've always wondered what sword she used, I never knew what it was when she demonstrated how to wield one without injury oneself." Morrel mumbled to himself.

"Back to the subject at hand," Robert interrupted, "why didn't she include your father?"

"My father and Jacqueline never got along, there was always this vibe between them and you could tell that they wanted to kill each other. It's a scary thing. All I can hope is that father doesn't come down to see Jacqueline and that the Count isn't here the same time. She doesn't really like to meet new people out of nowhere."

"So…you heard a few things from your father, right, Albert? The word on the street is that his Excellency Morcef is the front runner." Robert tried to change the subject as he didn't want to get in the middle of Jacqueline and Albert's father. He's seen what's happened when she gets pissed off.

Albert ignored his question and faced the Morrel, "Maximilien, you should watch your step around Beauchamp. He's a terrible man who will use even his friends' scandals as fodder for articles…and he won't think twice about it."

Beauchamp rebutted "That's what they call 'important journalism.'"

"I read your articles all the time. But I do not approve of the content."

"I get that all the time."

About an hour passed and their conversation turned into rumors about Albert's special guest. "So, the count of Monte Cristo, huh? I can't say the name is familiar. There are no documents on him at the cabinet secretariat, either. It's probably an alias. Or maybe…" Lucius trailed off.

"A pretender or con-man, huh?" Robert finished.

Albert was offended at his friend's inquiries about the Count. "I'll thank you to stop engaging in idle gossip about an honored guest of the Morcef home."

"Where'd you say that you ran into this 'honored guest' of yours again?"

"At Luna's Carnival this past spring."

"Apparently the honored son of the family was abducted by bandits." Beauchamp chided.

"That's funny. Were you seduced by one of Luna's willy Vixens?" The womanizer joked not knowing that it really did happen.

Albert coughed in embarrassment and blushed lightly on his cheeks, "I was saved from the pirates clutches by the count, and I could have sworn that my life was going to end."

Lucius poured himself another drink, "I guess you owe him your life, then."

Franz nodded in agreement, hesitantly, "It's clear that he's incredibly wealthy, as well as very kind."

Robert did not believe Franz's words, "And would you say that this millionaire's money pouch was stuffed full of forged bills?"

Albert took out a golden watch and showed it to his friends in defense of the Count, "Look, at this! If he wasn't of noble birth, would he have a watch as beautiful as this?"

"Con-artists use trinkets like that all the time to win people's trust."

"He's no con-artist! He commands a huge spaceship…he travels with aliens and a woman of unmatched beauty from Eastern Space-" Lucius fake coughed 'Rousseau', "he's free from the rule of any government… and he mingles freely with people of all classes. In everything he does, he breaks tradition."

Franz folded his hand in his lap, "The way you describe him, he sounds like Jacqueline."

"What are you talking about Franz? We've known Jacqueline since we were ten-err eleven years old. Both of them are nothing alike."

"Actually now that we're on the subject of Jack, what do you think happened to your first teacher? It's a bit too coincidental how she shows up and the next thing you know, your first teacher ends up dead. She ends up being your teacher and has ties with Danglars, Villefort, and your family…Did your parents ever tell you how they met?"

Before Albert could retort the Grandfather clock struck 4 and the Count of Monte Cristo was announced. The lights went out due to the lightning as wind started to smack the windows. The sounds of footsteps tapping the marble ground with every second. And there, the Count of Monte Cristo appeared in the darkness of the room.

The bright lights suddenly went back on as it unveiled the Count dressed all in black. "I beg your pardon," his deep voice carried through the room, "The door was open."

_777_

"Jacqueline?" Sebastian lightly shook her awake.

"Hm?" Her blue eyes watered and were a bit blurred from the long trip from the airport.

"We've arrived at the destination, Jacqueline." Sebastian opened the door of the car and revealed rain pouring down on the concrete floor and buildings.

"Great, it's raining here too," Jacqueline sighed in exhaustion and put her hand through her hair, "How are the girls doing?" Jacqueline removed herself from the vehicle and under the clear umbrella Sebastian had over her head as they began walking to the entrance of the brothel.

"Financially, the girls in the brothel are doing well, however…" Sebastian trailed off to open the door to the brothel, "maybe it's best to see this for yourself, mademoiselle." The door opened and revealed the one that she hoped to never see again.

"Hello Jacqueline!" A certain blue eyed, blonde haired girl yelled.

"Lord, strike me down, now. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well-" Sebastian began but was interrupted.

"Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

"Do you not wish to give your dear cousin a hug, Jacqueline?" Her cousin began walking towards Jacqueline.

"I never made that kind of wish and why would I want to have any contact with you? If I did, then obviously I was heavily intoxicated and high on marijuana." Jack said flatly as Sebastian took off her heavy coat and motioned for Hikari to shut up and sit down next to one of her "entertainers" that work in the brothel.

"Candy, please leave us. I'll call you later for discussion." Candy bowed and immediately left. Hikari and Jacqueline both sat at each ends of the small room.

"So Jacqueline, I heard from a little birdy that you finally rejected the crown," Hikari smirked, "You do realize that since I'm older, the court will look over me and discuss if I shall be the next heir of-"

"You won't," Jacqueline interrupted her cousin while reaching over for the table in front of her to pour a shot of tequila, not sparing a second glance at Hikari.

"Excuse me?" Hikari's voice went up an octave.

"I've already talked to the court and ensured that Vivian will be my successor," Jacqueline took the shot of alcohol, "Ahhhhh, refreshing; alcohol sure does wonders. Want some, Hikari?"

"I'm more deserving of the crown than you, whore," Jacqueline didn't even bat an eyelash as she took another shot of tequila and began pouring another. "I hate how you act like you're so much better than everyone else when clearly you're not. The way you hold yourself and get away with everything! Not to mention Phoebe and Vivian. They'd be prettier if I were to take off their petty little heads and-" Hikari never finished the sentence as Jack began choking her _dear_ cousin with her right hand and had a long knife in the other.

"The only reason I get away with things is because I calculate everything. All the possibilities, outcomes, yadda, yadda. I never plan though, oh no, I just go with what comes to the table and work with it. You should know more than anyone else, since I always win in 21." Hikari couldn't breathe as Jack was closing her airways and began to see black spots. Jacqueline picked up Hikari from the couch, still choking her with a blank look and lifted her into the air then proceeded to slam her on the small wooden table. The table broke when Hikari's back connected with the table and began to gasp for air when Jack let go of her.

Jack calmly walked to the bleeding form of Hikari, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and crouched down to her cousin with the knife still in her hand. She held it next to her cousin's neck and saw that her lips were turning back into the pale color instead of the slight shade of blue. Hikari tried to get away but Jack held her tight in her grip. "You know, we've always fucked each other over by ruining each other's lives ever since your parents taught you to hate me. I don't care if you ruin me, however, if you touch one hair on their head-no, better yet, don't even breathe the same air as my daughters. If you try to do _anything_" Jack quickly cut her cousins' cheek, leaving a deep gash and began to bleed, "I'll cut something off. Now get out of my sight, you're ruining my carpet by bleeding on the floor and I am not paying for that."

Hikari didn't need to be told twice and stood up to run out of the brothel but not without stumbling and bumping into walls. "Say hello to my uncle and aunt, Hikari!" Jack yelled out.

Hikari's only response was to shut the door with a slam.

Jacqueline turned on the fireplace and tossed the bloodied knife into the pits of the fire. "Sebastian, I'm going to visit my sisters, and then I'm going to Albert's. If anything happens you know how to contact me."

"Si senora. But it is raining, why not wait until tomorrow."

"I said I'd give my daughters their gifts and I have to see how the brat is doing." She shrugged and opened the door.

"Be careful Jacqueline." Lightning struck outside the window.

"I know." She left inside her black sleek like car and drove towards her mansion and spent time with Phoebe and Vivian before she left to Albert's'. Upon her sudden arrival the mansion's gate opened and a black vehicle began to speed out of the entrance and into the streets of Paris.

"Huh, how quaint. I could've sworn that car seemed familiar." Jacqueline didn't dwell as the gates began to close and immediately entered the confines of the Morcef house. "Hopefully they aren't asleep yet." Jacqueline entered the home and immediately stopped at the end of the stairs that led up to the rooms of the family members. "Usually there's someone that announces the presence of another. I wonder why it's not doing it now."

"Why are you here Jacqueline?" An angry voice echoed throughout the entrance room.

"Not here for you, that's for sure. So don't flatter yourself."

The tension was so thick that a blind person would be able to see it. The tensions practically radiated through the mansion and feel the hostility as it crept up some of the maids backs. Fernand was at the top of the stairs glaring down at Jacqueline and began to descend down stairs. Neither of the two backed down from each other's glares…more so Fernand as Jacqueline was just staring with a look of boredom.

"Jacqueline! You're here!" Both of them turned to the sound of Alberts voice and began making his way towards her. "I have so much to tell you and-whoa. Did you not get enough sun in Spain or something? You look paler than before…a lot paler."

It's true, Jacqueline did get a lot paler due to the stress of the court and staying most of her time inside her home in Spain going through documents to make sure that Vivian could stay in Paris for now and that Phoebe would not get married at such an early age. Her body muscle also diminished a bit but was still there regardless.

"Yes I did…I'm actually leaving now, since I'm not wanted." She replied in her calm voice as she cocked her head towards Fernand.

"He can deal with it. I want to hear about your travels since you're staying in Paris this time for sure. Oh! I almost forgot, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I can't say no to food." Both began to walk toward through the dining area and passed by a few paintings that were quite impressive to the human eye. "Your parents know Picasso?"

"My mother actually enjoys it more than my father. Are you a fan of him as well?"

"Yes, I am actually an art collector myself." The dining table had white clean sheets with a large vase of Daisy flowers in the middle. "Now why don't we-" Jacqueline noticed that Albert was staring at her right arm shamelessly with his mouth slightly open. "Albert, it's rude to stare."

"Uh, sorry! It's just-I'm not used to it yet. Even though you visited before…you always wore long gloves and I couldn't see it." There was a pregnant silence as awkwardness overcame Albert, "Mother is always worried about you too Jacqueline, especially since the incident with your arm." His voice became softer and more solemn.

They paused in the doorway and Jacqueline turned to face Albert. "My mechanical arm," she stated flatly without shame, disgust and sadness, made Albert flinch. She laid the artificial limb onto his shoulder and slightly shook him. "Do not pity me Albert; don't ever think that I need someone to look after me. Never give me that look on your face. Everywhere I go it's all the same, people say they understand what I'm going through, but they don't know" She removed her arm from his shoulder.

"But…how can you move on so quickly from something as traumatizing as that?"

"I have to move on Albert. This world is not for children; there are so many flaws in this world, this universe." Jacqueline moved away to look at the badges and trophies that were given to Fernand Morcef plastered in the dining room, as her hands clenched into fists. "Make sure that when you travel, to your heart's desire, that you do not destroy yourself in the process. It could mean your death or it could open your eyes to the reality of the world, do not be deceived by those who are 'nice' to you-they will take advantage of your naivety. Let's hope for your sake that it doesn't happen"

"Your death. How can the world cause your death? Jacqueline?"

"…" Jacqueline said nothing and sat at the chair that their previous guest had occupied. "It all comes down to chance and probability, don't you think?" Her head tilted as the lights flickered and the only thing that was glowing in those few seconds of darkness were her bright blue eyes.

This book does actually exist and it was really graphic when reading. If you're into forensic science or crime scene investigation I totally recommend this book.

Now we know a bit more of Jacqueline and how much she despises Hikari and heights. And darn, she just missed the Count. But don't worry; she just _might_ meet him again in the next chapter. *wink wink*

So don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
